24th's Last Minute
by sweet.treachery
Summary: There's an organization built by a man named Nicholas to spread the joy of Christmas... Among hundreds of Santa Clauses that are stationed in every part of the world, a certain Santa has a special case. MikuxLen MikuxKaito and other possible pairings.


"The majority of companies established around the world are solely built for the intentions of profit. Money, after all, lengthens a company's life span. But unlike the tangible value as a life source, there is this one organization that demands something much more simpler.

The "24th's Last Minute", an organization built by a certain man to put smiles on children's faces. He was reincarnated through the projection of children's imaginative minds from the old Saint Nicholas who was ever so charitable. This company does not stand to earn money in exchange for happiness, but exists because of the happiness.

Commonly identified as someone with a long white beard, red get-up and a fat belly, they call him "Father of Christmas".

According to legend, he does not work alone. They say that he has handy little elves and reindeers to complete the job before the 25th. But they forgot to add a little flavor to the circulating belief.

Saint Nicholas is not Santa Claus.

He has a number of chosen souls spreading the joyous spirit of Christmas stationed in every part of the world. They were granted a second chance in life in exchange for a successful Christmas in each's stations. The system has gone on from the 4th-century up till now.

Very few knows of th-"

Bam

A flying book made its way to Len's head, knocking him out along with his pointy hat and all the kiddie elves ran back to their businesses "Get back to work Len, I want to finish this portion tonight, this isn't my only job ya know." The dazed elf stood up immediately, forming a salute towards his superior. "Yes, Miku!" She threw him one of her penetrating glares that scared poor Len. "It's Santa, Len. I don't want any of you intruding my private life." Len saddened at Miku's sudden remark.

Len only wished to be closer to her than anyone, a bond that rivals even that of a certain blue haired lover in the human plane.

He really tried.

In fact, he tried so hard that his efforts sent him watering the plants with tears from failure multiple times already. But his disadvantage wasn't a passive sign for him to stop loving her. Even if he did stop trying, he is already beyond saving from Miku's majestic eyes. Something that worries Len.

Noticing the sudden loss of spirt of the once happy elf, Miku exhaled a tired sigh and reached out to pat Len's head who is a few inches taller (Elf=Average human size, sorry I'll explain that later). The mere brush of Miku's delicate hands sent blood to accumulate on his face, causing an evident blush on his ears and cheeks.

She knows very well of the innocent crush harbored by the elf towards her, but she dares not to infuriate these feelings because she cannot reciprocate it. She has a lover in the human plane where she originally came from. Kaito Shion was the name of the man who made her heart run a marathon. She can still remember the blood that oozed from her stomach as the grip of death took hold of her. At some point when her consciousness was slowly fading, a voice rang somewhere from her environment. It was too soft and quiet to make sense of, but it was sweet and painful. She doesn't know who it was, what it was even. But she knew that it was the call that aided her life. It caused the distortions of her vision to clear, and what was there when she woke up? The man with the warmest smile anyone could wear. His pale complexion contrasted with his oceanic strands of hair. She suspected that the voice came from him at first. But when the doctor expressed his relief, "You're awake, you're a lucky one." She knew it wasn't him.

But it doesn't matter to her anymore because she already knew who it was from. From the minute that random bastard stabbed her near the stomach, she was already going to die. But Saint Nick was generous enough to give her a job worth her life, literally. Now she is torn between working for a living and for her life.

She spends most of the day working as an asset of a certain company. She graduated from a respectable school with decent marks which made living less harsh than the rest. Fate was so kind to have Miku's and Kaito's work places be at a walking distance. She would meet up with him during lunch breaks and their meetings never failed to boost her up for her next shift. When night falls and the streets are almost empty, Kaito would always drive her home, he never skipped a night. He loved Miku equally, if not, probably more than what she had to offer. He's too afraid to lose her like how he almost lost her during the surgery he performed, although they never had a connection during that time. Kaito is difficult to hate, which made it harder for Len.

Len locked his eyes on the creamy white carpet of the Santa's workshop, too embarrassed to meet her gaze. Miku still can't believe that for someone who has lived for hundreds of years, he's way too easy. She removed her hands from his head and shoved a blanket to his chest from nearby "Let's stop for now, I'm tired anyway." Miku turned her back from the elf, about to walk towards the portal disguised as a door that leads to the human plane. But something stopped her from doing so.

Maybe she's mistaken about Len. Maybe he's not the boy everyone thought he is. His body size is after all, indeed a man's. He can probably fluster a girl by grabbing her by the arm and pinning her down to the floor. And she'd stare directly at him to his cerulean eyes that resembles fine china as she inhales the smell of pines.

No.

They are not just probabilities anymore.

In just a few more seconds, she'll find herself commited to his scent through the elf's thin mouth. She'll be causing a violation to hers and Kaito's relationship.

Something she can't afford.

She shifted her head directly to the right in order to avoid the the temptation "You're just confused Len."

_It's not like this is the first time he made a move. Right, it's alright because it always happens. He'll just hoist himself up any minute now and apologize and laugh like an idiot as always. _She thought. But none of her prediction came true.

He's heard this before.

After being pushed away plenty of times, he's definitely not going to let this chance slip.

_Rare, just... please, just let me show you._

She was mistaken, her words weren't as powerful as she thought it was. She has another option in her hands, and it's by using them to push him away. They were free and are ready to save her from his grasp. But for some reason, motion has denied to take her side. It was like her arms are glued to the carpet. And it made her ask herself. _Do I even want him to stop?_

He leaned down to close the gap between her and him.

And in a few seconds,

his lips made way

to Miku's

red tinged

...cheek.

cheek?

"Tsk, that's sooo weak!"

* * *

><p>I'm sooooo inconsistent….<p>

REVIEWS PLEASE! NO HARSH COMMENTS! CONSTRUCTIVE CRISTICISM IS WELCOME!


End file.
